Observations of Gokudera
by oliviaotakusama101
Summary: He's not a perv, or is he? To be watching over Miura Haru, under Juudaime's orders of course. My first fanfic, kill me if u hate.. T.T EDITED!


**Writers notes; **_hi everyone! So this is my first fanfic that I decided to dedicate to the great khr pairing gokuharu. Please be kind. Enjoy._

**I do not own khr. If I did, gokuharu would be canon.**

**Observations of Gokudera**

Passed out in Tsuna's arms, sleeps an unconscious Haru, covered in bruises and blood from head to toe. She had just been rescued by Tsuna's team from the cluches of Varia. Apparently she was close enough to hold lots of information about certain plans, but no important enough not to be rescued.

How wrong they were…

In the end the Varia got pwned…

Haru, now in a hospital bed, was in a stable condition while the others were outside her room, discussing the latter.

"You think she revealed any plans to the Varia?" asked a tall dark headed boy.

"No but, I do think that the Varia revealed to her their plans my mistake somehow…" replied Tsuna.

"What do you mean Juudaime?" commented a rather confused sliver haired Italian.

"Think about for a minute, why else would they want to kill her badly? She had no weapon, nor any means of harm."

"Then what do you think we should do Tsuna?"

"I think one of us should surveillance her." Said reborn.

"R-Reborn! That's totally out of line!" screamed a shocked Tsuna.

"But if we don't keep an eye on her, she bound to crack and reveal everyone's secrets…"

He had a point.

But, for some unexplainable reason, Gokudera felt really uneasy about all this.

He looked at Haru's battered form on the bed. While off in his own world, Reborn noticed Gokudera's uncertainty. He then discussed with Tsuna and Yamamoto while the said boy was looking away.

"It's settled then, we'll keep Haru in her room, with the exception of minimal company. We'll tap surveillance cameras in there to check up on her and see is she cracks." Announced the chibi.

Out of curiosity, "umm who will be watching her?" asked theman now biting the end of his lit cig.

"You" they all said.

Realisation struck him.

"W-WHAT? WHY ME?"

"We only need one watcher, the rest are going to find the Varia. You will watch her for one week, 24/7, with no breaks until we come back. Understand?" stated the all mighty chibi.

Unbelievable… what about when she goes to the toilet? What about when she changes? Or bathes? The last two options made him hot red in the face. _Wait… am I a pervert?_

Sure he thought the girl was cute at times with her puppy dog pouts, or her way smile widened at the sight of cake, of the way she licked her lips when there was icing on her cheek.. those pink lips… _fuck…._

Off in his own world again he really wanted to object until…

"Please Gokudera-kun?" pleaded Tsuna.

A raise and drop of his eyes brows was all it took.

"Alright Juudaime…"

* * *

"You'll be staying here from now on until they return, ok?" he said with a stern voice.

"On occasion either I, or Sasagawa will bring you food." She nodded.

She didn't look too happy.

Tsuna and the others had already headed to the Varia base, which left Gokudera on babysitting duty.

He turned to leave, leaving her to rest in said room.

For the next hours he watched as she slept, and shiver in pain.

_Why do I feel pity? Especially for that stupid woman?_

In truth he didn't even know had affection for the girl. Whenever he gotshe would tend to his wounds and make him feel better. Whenever they argued over the stupidest things, they would release all their anger in a flash, which afterword, felt really good. _Kind sounds like sex…or was it just sexual tention?_

He face palmed himself, too much time with shamal is never good…

He then watched her fall asleep. Like a stalker.

The next few days the only company Haru had received had been either Kyoko or Gokudera, to bring her food. Or have small chat.

But this time when it was Gokudera's turn to bring food…

"OI! STUPID WOMAN! FOOD!"

He chucked it on the table and went to leave, until.

"Ano… Gokudera-kun?"

_Kun? What the fuck?_

"Could you please stay with me for a while?"

"…Why?"

"I'm really lonely…"

The wanting look on her face made him blush. So he stayed until she fell asleep.

_That woman is getting to me…_

* * *

He groaned as he watched the surveillance footage. But then, he saw her move.

It had been 3 days so far since she was in there, and she hadn't showered or anything, just sleep. When he noticed her undoing her buttons and pulling off her pants, he could stop the hormones form doing its work.

_What am I doing? Look away! Look away!_

But he remembered Juudaime said to watch her at all times. What if she had a bomb under there? _Ohhhh… bomb… sexy…_

Gokudera slapped himself. He had no choice but watch as she undressed herself then and there. Haru had some pretty nice curves actually… the way she arched her back, he traced the line of her spine, watched as the moon light bounced of off her milk skin, and when she turned toward the camera, he couldn't swallow the lump in his throat. His eyes could have jumped out their sockets.

She went to have a bath, and of course there were camera here too. He watch as her wet body soaked from bubble moved. _I dunno if I should hate this job of like it…_

She then went back to bed all clean and refreashed, then went o sleep.

The Italian groaned at his pants….

A few hours into the night, he heard her grumble something in her sleep, was she finally cracking?

He upped the audio.

"mmmm….. G-Gokudera-kun…"

The fuck?

"G-Gokudera… ahhhh… kun…"

A bad dream maybe?

"Harder…"

_OMAIGAWD…. SHES HAVING A WET DREAM… ABOUT ME_

_0.0_

Maybe he just spent too much time with her. Yeah, she's just lonely…

Then again…

"mmmmm…"

That sound came from Gokudera. _Fucking hormones…_

* * *

At last the final daycame.

Time to let go now. It's a shame, he was happy that she was to be free, but he cant watch over her anymore. Goddamn… he was a perv…(but he like to think of himself as more a guardian angel) yeah right...

"Haru you can go now." As he helped her out the room.

He couldn't help but blush at the thought of the other night, Haru too.

"A-Ano… thank you Gokudera-kun, for taking care of me."

"Just get outta here stupid woman" he was left speechless when she kissed his cheek in thanks.

She then headed to the Sasagamahouse with Kyoko.

He held a hand to his cheek and smiled. Coz he knows…_yeah, inside she really wants me._

The next day Tsuna and the gang came back home.

Gokudera kinda missed watching Haru.

**The end.**

How was it 4 my first fic?

If I did anything wrong plz kill me.

feelingkinda sad 4 ma first fic... but thnx 4 every 1 support.

i luv u T^T

should i continue it?

gokudera; NO U SUCK! *throws dynamite*

me... ok...


End file.
